This project involves the development of computer techniques in collaboration with the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine of the NIH Clinical Center. An Automated Biomechanics Laboratory System that provides methods for the quantitative analysis of human motion has been installed with a combination of purchased instrumentation and computer hardware and software. The instrumentation includes six motion cameras with infrared light sources that are used to acquire the spatial coordinates of anatomical points on the patient's body with reflective markers, two force platforms that are used to measure patient ground reaction forces, and hardwired and telemetry electromyogram acquisition hardware that is used to measure patient muscle activity. This instrumentation is connected to a computer system that performs the necessary data acquisition, calibration, processing, display, and storage functions. The Automated Biomechanics Laboratory System is now in full operation supporting a number of clinical studies. Two example studies are (1) an evaluation of the effect a modified ankle/foot orthosis has on general gait parameters, ankle and knee motion, and the forces generated at the ankle and knee joints with patients that have hindfoot pain and (2) an investigation of the physiology of postural disturbances in patients with Parkinson's Disease. During the past year activities continued with the development of laboratory instrumentation and the enhancement of the computer system that supports the laboratory's functions. A video system with three standard television cameras and five video cassette recorders that can record the video image from these television cameras and any two of the six measurement cameras was installed in order to provide a record for post-test visual observations. There are no plans for further CSL development on this project beyond FY86.